Não Pense Em Mim
by Miss Delilah
Summary: Gina terminou o namoro com Draco Malfoy ao flagra-lo com uma outra garota. Mas, apesar disso, Draco ainda a persegue nos seus sonhos e na sua realidade. [Songfic . DG]


**Não Pense Em Mim**

**Faith Slytherin**

_**Songfic**_

**Música: **Don't Think Of Me - Dido

**Resumo: **Gina terminou o namoro com Draco Malfoy ao flagra-lo com uma outra garota. Mas, apesar disso, Draco ainda a persegue nos seus sonhos e na sua realidade.

**Notas da Autora: **Primeira fic que publico aqui no que não é Tiago/ Lílian Tenho um vício básico de T/L. Eu acho que essa fic não tem casal definido, porque o Draco e a Gina já terminaram quando a começa, mas vai ser Draco&Gina mesmo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não pertence a mim e essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

_So you're with her_

_And not with me_

Gina passava a mão pelos fios ruivos, enquanto fixava o olhar nas folhas na árvore na sua frente. Tentava retirar qualquer pensamento da sua mente, não conseguia se concentrar mais. Seu rendimento em sala de aula tinha diminuído o suficiente para Hermione vir cobrar dela.

Mas, o que Hermione não sabia, e que ela não pretendia contar, era que Gina tinha terminado o melhor namoro de sua vida. E por mais estranho que parecia, era com Draco Malfoy.

Começou a pensar o quanto o seu irmão estava certo, Draco era somente um garoto extremamente arrogante e mimado. Mas que não saía de seus pensamentos. Malfoy a tinha traído, esse tempo todo ele a tinha traído. E ele não a tinha mais, só tinha a nova garota que ele chamava **dele**.

_I hope she's sweet_

_And so pretty_

_I hear she cooks delightfully,_

_A little angel besides you_

Ela continuava tentando não pensar nele, continuava tentando odiá-lo, mas não conseguia. Tinha inveja e ciúmes da nova namorada dele. Mas ela queria que ele fosse feliz, e não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela garota teria que ser perfeita, e se ela o machucasse, Gina iria pessoalmente acabar com a raça da garota.

Ouvia as pessoas cochichando pelos lados sobre o novo namoro de Draco, diziam que a garota era linda e educada e ninguém sabia que o loiro arrogante da Sonserina conseguira tal beleza na vida dele. Diziam que ela era um anjo. Um anjo que zelava pela nova disciplina de Malfoy, e pela dor de Gina.

_So, you're with her_

_And not with me_

_Oh, how lucky one man can be_

As garotas mais fofoqueiras e amigas da nova namorada dele, diziam que quando eles estavam em uma sala se beijando, uma garota entrou e murmurou o nome do garoto. Mas nunca ninguém soube quem era a garota misteriosa, o assunto morreu depois de um tempo que tinha até sido anunciado na Sonserina que pagariam quem soubesse quem é a garota.

Todos admitiam que Draco Malfoy era o garoto que mais tinha sorte na escola, namorava um lindo anjo que o transformara e ainda tinha todo um fã clube na sua cola. Todos o invejavam, mas Gina continuava o amando.

Mas, aos poucos ela ia superando a dor daquela perda, mesmo a cicatriz ainda estando tão aberta e sangrando.

_When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me_

_When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me_

Apesar de todas as tentativas da garota Grifinória, Draco continuava a atormentando. Sonhava com ele à noite, indo até a mesa dos professores, falando algo para Dumbledore e logo depois dizia o quanto a amava, publicamente.

E algumas semanas depois, Draco Malfoy fazia algo que a fazia sentir-se incomodada. Ele abraçava sua namorada e enquanto ela não olhava, ele passava a admirar Gina, como em um ritual silencioso. Fitando-a profundamente com aqueles olhos azul-metalizados que um dia ela chegou a olhar tão de perto que sentia que via todos os segredos da alma do garoto.

Ele a observava, e ela sentia-se como se ele estivesse traindo a outra. Se irritava que ele tinha a outra nos braços e ficava pensando nela. Ela sentia que todo aquele olhar significava que ele a queria novamente. Que ele estava cansado da perfeição. Mas ela já tinha sido iludida por aqueles belos olhos antes, e não iria ceder a eles nunca mais.

_So, you're with her_

_And not with me_

_I heard she spreads sweet honey_

_In fact your best friend_

_I heard he spent last night with her_

_Now, how do you feel?_

A vingança de Gina veio sem nem mesmo a garota pedir. O pequeno anjo que ele a tinha traído com, tinha traído ele agora.

Com o amigo que ele fez depois de começar a namorar ela. Com o seu melhor amigo. Toda a escola comentava o pequeno anjo que conquistara Draco Malfoy o traíra. Como o pequeno anjo de Malfoy, agora virara seu demônio.

Passava pelo corredor, encontrando com o olhar dele no final dele, pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho no bolso. E levantou o olhar para ele novamente, e se fitaram longamente, se aproximando um do outro, quando estavam prestes a chocar o corpo, a ruiva colocou um pergaminho no bolso dele e desviou virando o corredor.

Ele pegou o pergaminho e o abriu, lendo as palavras diretas e frias da ruiva.

**Agora sabe como eu me senti.**

Mas, apesar de tudo, os olhares se intensificaram, chegando a ficar com medo de ir para o dormitório à noite e encontrar o sonserino, Malfoy e seus olhos.

_And it's too late and it's too bad_

_Don't think of me_

_Oh, it's too late and too bad_

_Don't think of me_

Ela conseguia os olhares dele constante e irritantemente, era incrível como o sonserino conseguia ser teimoso. Já mandara várias cartas que ela leu sem interesse.

Ele já estava muito atrasado para a vida dela. Já não sentia que poderia confiar nele novamente. Ele dera seu coração para ele, e tudo que o garoto fez foi apertá-lo tão forte que doía até hoje. Mas parecia que ele não notava que já havia a destruído uma vez e estava tentando faze-lo pela segunda vez.

Mas dessa vez, ela já estava preparada. Não iria deixa-lo ganhar a batalha, então ela venceria a guerra.

Todas as vezes que chegava no quarto, tinha uma carta de envelope negro em cima de sua cama. E ela sempre sabia que era dele. E ela sempre lia.

Mas, naquela vez a carta chegou por uma coruja negra que entrou no Salão Comunal pela janela aberta e pousou ao lado de Gina, que estava sentada de frente para a lareira. Na carta continha a mesma coisa de sempre. Desculpas, motivos, elogios. Mas nessa, ela reparou em três palavras. **Eu te amo**. Sabia que Malfoy nunca tinha dito isso para ninguém, e sentia-se má por não confiar mais nele.

Rasgou a carta e jogou na lareira, observando-a queimar e soltar uma leve fumaça negra.

_When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me_

_When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me_

_And it's too late and it's too bad_

_Don't think of me_

_Oh, it's too late and too bad_

_Don't think of me_

**FIM**

**Tradução da Música: **

_Don't Think Of Me - Dido_

_Não Pense Em Mim - Dido_

Então, você está com ela

E não comigo

Eu espero que ela seja doce

E muito bonita

Eu ouvi que ela cozinha deliciosamente

Um pequeno anjo além de você

Então, você está com ela

E não comigo

Quanta sorte um homem pode ter?

Quando você vê seu doce sorriso, querido, não pense em mim

Quando ela deslizar pelos seus braços, não pense em mim

Então, você está com ela

E não comigo

Eu sei que ela dispersa doce mel

De fato, seu melhor amigo

Eu ouvi que ele passou a noite com ela

Agora, como você se sente?

Quando você vê seu doce sorriso, querido, não pense em mim

Quando ela deslizar pelos seus braços, não pense em mim

E é muito tarde e muito ruim, não pense em mim

Ah, é muito tarde e muito ruim, não pense em mim

Te incomoda agora que uso as roupas que você disse para não usar?

Te incomoda agora todos os fortes jogos que jogamos?

Te incomoda agora que eu não estou aqui?

Quando você vê seu doce sorriso, querido, não pense em mim

Quando ela deslizar pelos seus braços, não pense em mim

E é muito tarde e muito ruim, não pense em mim

Ah, é muito tarde e muito ruim, não pense em mim


End file.
